Legado de Ángeles
by Skipper1
Summary: Historia realizada por motivo del 30 Aniversario de la serie Dragon Ball. ¿Qué sucedió con Gokú y sus amigos 400 años después? ¿Qué legado fue el que dejaron?


Hola, mi nombre es Óscar. Escribo este fic con motivo del 30 Aniversario de esta serie que cambió mi vida. Cuando el primer Dragon Ball apareció no le presté mucha atención, fue a partir de la versión Z que me gustó bastante. Recuerdo que estaba en la secundaria cuando empecé a ver los episodios y siempre me quedaba en las tardes sintonizando el canal donde transmitían esta magnífica serie, de hecho me acuerdo que mi padre vio los episodios conmigo hasta la saga de Cell. Él también fue un gran fanático de la serie.

He aquí mi homenaje, mi agradecimiento, mi grano de arena para que estas generaciones y las futuras sigan hablando de Dragon Ball con especial cariño. En el concurso se pidió elaborar una viñeta de entre 500 ó 1000 palabras. Logré dar exactamente las 1000. Nos dieron la oportunidad de elegir la temática y los personajes. He aquí mi aportación.

Que la disfruten.

La historia se titula**_ "Legado de ángeles"._**

* * *

><p>- Han pasado cuatrocientos años... Desde esa vez que llegué a esta tierra dispuesto a protegerla. Desde un inicio la consideré mi hogar, ya que no guardo recuerdo alguno de mi planeta natal, pues estaba todavía pequeño cuando me enviaron de viaje. Han pasado cuatrocientos años desde mi llegada, mi crecimiento en este planeta, las cosas tan valiosas que aprendí y los amigos tan grandes que hice incluso después de enfrentarlos.<p>

» Hoy, después de tanto tiempo, recuerdo las veces que me tocó verlos morir a cada uno. La edad fue la que se encargó de sepultarlos, mas no por eso dejarlos en el olvido. Mis amigos los humanos fueron los primeros en irse. No tenían la longevidad de nuestra raza y por eso el tiempo les llegó primero. Yo he sido el único que ha durado tanto, y todavía no me explico el por qué. Tal vez... Como dicen mis tantas generaciones de tataranietos que tengo... Se deba a que en mi interior yacen las Esferas del Dragón.

» Recuerdo la última despedida con Vegeta. En su estado convaleciente me dijo que el haberme enfrentado fue lo mejor que le pudo haber pasado. Que nadie más se hubiera atrevido a tanto por él y lo hubiera considerado su amigo después de todas las cosas atroces que hizo. Estrechó mi mano fuertemente, deseándome lo mejor. Fue el último en irse de toda la familia guerrera. El primero en morir fue el Maestro Roshi.

» Recuerdo mis primeras aventuras junto a ustedes. Te recuerdo a ti cuando te rescatamos y te trajimos de vuelta con el maestro. Recuerdo cuando hicimos la prueba de ver quién se podía subir a la nube voladora, la cual ponía a juicio los corazones nobles de las personas. Y yo lo logré.

» Recuerdo cada una de mis aventuras al lado de mis amigos como nunca antes. Cuando peleé con Ten Shin Han al principio, cuando saboteé los planes de la Patrulla Roja una y otra vez, cuando Lunch nos disparaba sin razón aparente. Esos enemigos tan duros con los que me tocó pelear desde niño y que vencí a casi todos gracias a mi coraje.

» Todos ellos, Freezer, Piccolo Daimaō, Tao Pai Pai, Majin Boo, Bills, Cell, Turles, Broly, los androides, el capitán Ginyu, Tambourine y todos los demás... Me han hecho el hombre que soy ahora.

Su escucha, en una posición agazapada con todo su cuerpo postrado en la arena boca abajo, le prestó toda la atención que ese momento merecía.

Su amigo Gokú, en una época donde se habían construido colonias acuáticas y espaciales, había sido nombrado embajador de la paz cuando el mundo supo de su existencia y de sus hazañas reconociendo a todos los demás que pelearon a su lado.

Fue nombrado como el hombre cuatricentenario, visto como un humano más en esta tierra y como un milagro que literalmente cayó del cielo.

Ahora estaba viejo con el agazapo natural de la edad, con las canas colgando de esa melena alborotada terminando en puntas que aún conserva, apoyándose sobre su bastón con su mano izquierda mientras permanece sentado en un tronco de no más de un metro de largo.

- ¿Y qué es con lo que te quedas de todo este largo viaje, amigo Gokú?

Agregó su amigo con la voz traqueteada, baja y cansada por el paso del tiempo, sonando similar a la de su amigo. Gokú alzó un poco más la mirada hacia el horizonte donde terminan el mar y el cielo, completamente feliz y satisfecho de todo lo que hizo en vida, con el sol ocultándose ya como su estuviera descendiendo al interior de las aguas.

Esbozó una sonrisa que parecía abarcarlo todo, desde sus momentos más alegres como aquellos que le aportaron grandes lecciones.

- Me quedo con lo bueno, con lo que me hizo crecer y aprender. Me voy con la satisfacción de saber que dejé un legado imborrable en esta tierra, en este mundo como en otros más. Que todas mis aventuras servirán para la inspiración de futuras generaciones sin importar los años que pasen. Que mientras nuestras historias sean contadas y sean capaces de inspirar aunque sea a un solo niño de miles de millones... Siempre existirá la posibilidad de perdurar en el tiempo.

» No sé si somos un libro, no sé si solamente existimos en la imaginación... Lo único que sí sé y de lo que estoy totalmente seguro es que estamos vivos, realmente vivos. Mientras nos sigan recordando, nosotros viviremos en todos y cada uno de los corazones que necesiten de inspiración para salir adelante... Nosotros estaremos ahí para decirles "¡no te rindas! Que nuestro legado y el tuyo vivirán por siempre".

Su amigo sonrió complacido al ver la respuesta de Gokú. Sintió que sus energías se iban perdiendo poco a poco, como si fuera a dormir.

Y antes de desvanecerse pregunta algo más, con la voz más cansada y relajada a la vez.

- Dime Gokú... ¿Qué se siente morir?

Gokú lo mira agachando su mirada. Sabía que había llegado el momento de decirle adiós al único que quedaba aun con vida de toda esa generación. Lo mira agradecido por todos los momentos que compartió con él a lo largo de todas sus aventuras cuando joven.

- Sientes que vuelves a renacer, amigo mío. Sientes que eres inmortal.

Su compañero sonrió ante la aparente ironía y después su rostro se relaja al punto de mostrar nula emoción con sus ojos cerrados. Su presencia por fin se había desvanecido, ya no era más en ese mundo.

Gokú volvió la vista al horizonte después de despedir a Urigame con esa respuesta. Fue el último amigo que le quedaba después de tanto tiempo, y le hizo honor al acompañarlo en su último momento.

Y la conciencia de Gokú se quedó fija en el sol, como un transporte del alma que lo llevará posiblemente a otro mundo distinto, al fin del comienzo o bien al comienzo del fin... Para ser perpetuado por siempre.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Notas del autor:<em>**

_Gracias Dragon Ball por no haberme dejado caer cuando mi realidad me aplastaba. Gracias por siempre recibirme con los brazos abiertos cuando me había quedado apartado y sin apoyo. Gracias por acompañarme en mis momentos de mayor crisis existencial y por siempre susurrarme al oído que yo era grande, valeroso, único y especial. Gracias por mantener fresca mi mente, por proteger mi niño interno y mi imaginación cuando siempre estuve en medio de un mundo hostil que presionó constantemente para que yo tirara por fin la toalla._

_Siempre fuiste mi más grande amor, mi escudo en los momentos de mayor tormento, y mi nube voladora en mis mayores glorias y triunfos. Tú más que nadie sabes por todo lo que he pasado para poder seguir con vida y decir "estoy aquí". Me has hecho el hombre que soy, has salvado mi inocencia de niño y por eso siempre te estaré agradecido, sumamente agradecido._

_Gracias Dragon Ball por nunca dejarme solo. Gracias Akira Toriyama por haber sido el medio por el cual esta gran historia, este gran mundo, pudiera llegar a todos nosotros. Porque soy el testimonio de que tu obra es capaz de salvar vidas y por eso no me cansaré de homenajear tu historia, tu inventiva y tu talento, porque el legado de un genio como tú perdurará por generación, por generación y por generación... ¡Porque esto es Dragon Ball!_

_Y por último también quiero dedicar esta historia a alguien muy especial. Roberto Gómez Bolaños, tú sabes lo que me pasó justo cuando terminé de escribir mi novela. Te fuiste como un grande y me dejaste una sensación especial después de concluir con mi escrito. Para todos nosotros que nos dedicamos a esto, sé que te convertirás en el ángel guardián que siempre estará ahí para brindarnos algo de inspiración._

_Mi eterno Chapulín Colorado, mi preciado Chavo del 8. Lástima que no me tocó vivir aquella época donde apenas estabas surgiendo como leyenda. Me hubiera encantado ser parte de eso y ser uno de los tantos niños que cautivaste en tu generación. Debo decir que ahora que te fuiste, te veo como un verdadero Shakespeare contemporáneo el cual siempre nos dio lo mejor de su inventiva y de su talento en cada una de sus creaciones._

_Me acordé de ti mientras escribí este fic en donde trato de resumir en palabras lo que significas para mí. Y ahora subes al cielo sin antes haber vertido en todos nosotros esta tremenda herencia. Tú serás quien nos grite, quien nos regañe cada vez que estemos a punto de rendirnos. Nos sacarás del fondo y nos levantarás otra vez._

_Y es por eso que justo en este momento, este 1 de Diciembre del 2014 a las 10:36am, te prometo que daré lo mejor de mí para ser como tú o incluso mejor, porque yo también quiero ser parte de tu gran bendición. Te prometo que me convertiré en un gran escritor y que mis obras inspirarán a mucha, mucha gente._

_Gracias Roberto, porque ni siquiera la muerte te venció. Siempre estarás pataleando sobre el suelo siendo el eterno Chavo del 8 que nos estará gritando a la conciencia que sigamos adelante hasta triunfar, pase lo que pase._


End file.
